


尤物

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	尤物

　　午夜十二点，塞福洛那大酒店。

　　蔡徐坤跟着侍者进入酒店唯一一间带密码的电梯，那里能够直通酒店的地下三层——地下交易的主场。

　　历年来富豪闲暇之余会举办神秘的地下交易拍卖会，这种拍卖会一般是拍卖世界各地的珍奇宝物，不管到手的渠道是合法的还是不合法的，甚至还有珍稀的野生动物，可以说完全是一片黑色区域。但是奈何富豪们不仅财力巨大，权势也不容小觑，就算是警方有所知晓，也奈何不了他们，只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。

　　蔡徐坤是近几年跻身世界富豪榜的年轻总裁，继承了家里的产业，头脑过人，短短一年就让身价翻了几翻，这样优秀的企业家出现在大众视线内，自然也上了地下拍卖会的花名册。这几年，蔡徐坤在拍卖会上淘到不少珍奇物件，也正是年纪轻轻，对这种事好奇的时候，自然不会放过任何一场地下拍卖会。

　　偌大的空间被布置成酒会的模样，正中间有一个圆形的舞台，中间是升降展台，保证展品从更下面可以慢慢上升到众人面前。

　　在入场之前，每个人都要带好面具，隐藏自己的真实身份。

　　蔡徐坤晃着酒杯，杯中的高级葡萄酒像是血液一样浓稠，他坐在离展台最近的一桌，周围的人都在心照不宣地互相打量——你可能在这里遇到任何人，或许是那个在媒体面前扮演好好先生的慈善家，又或许是某个国家总统前来寻找刺激。

　　没人知道下一秒出现在展台上的惊喜是什么。

　　灯光骤然熄灭预示着拍卖的开始，此时只有一束灯光射在中间的舞台上，那里，就是今晚表演的主场。

　　可是今晚的拍卖实在有些平平无奇，蔡徐坤甚至百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。什么珠宝首饰，古董花瓶或者名车名表，他都不在乎，他要的是能让他眼前一亮的东西。

　　“对不起，我知道今天各位都没有尽兴。但是我们的拍卖还没有结束，接下来就是今晚的最后一样商品，保证让大家满意——”

　　蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，再次抿了一口杯中的葡萄酒。他看着展台缓缓的升上来，黄色的灯光照亮了那一小块地方。

　　他愣住了。

　　人们纷纷发出一阵一阵的惊呼，接着就是窃窃私语，因为这次要拍卖的珍品，竟然是一个活人？

　　只穿了白衬衣的少年侧坐在地面上，然而这白衬衣并不能遮挡些什么，领口露出的锁骨，灯光下若隐若现的腰线，还有白衬衣下修长的双腿，没有一处不引人注目。他的五官说不上完美的精致，可是却有着无法言说的魅力。其实那双勾人的下垂眼，里面的瞳孔仿佛黑曜石一样澄净，湿漉漉的睫毛在眼下垂下一片阴影，下一秒如果他抬眼看你，你绝对会被吸进他的陷阱。

　　单纯的，天真的，让人着迷的美丽生物。

　　少年没有被束缚，但是也没有逃跑的欲望。他只是坐在那里，用有些忐忑的眼神好奇地打量着周围衣着光鲜的男男女女。这里面有一个人，会在不久后成为他的主人。

　　蔡徐坤想要他。从他看到他第一眼开始就确定了。

　　这里不仅他一个人想要这个少年，无数猥琐夹带着淫欲的目光，注视着台上美丽的身体。有些人总有些奇怪的嗜好，不是吗。有些上了年纪的富豪就喜欢性虐一些漂亮的男孩子，满足内心变态的欲望。这场拍卖会显然也是抓住了这一点。蔡徐坤冷哼了一声，他不会允许他看上的东西被摧残。

　　“大家安静一下。这个孩子，不仅漂亮，身上还带着一个需要他未来的主人亲自发现的小秘密，保证不会让大家失望。”

　　蔡徐坤打量着台上那个少年的身体，希望能看出那个所谓的秘密，但是无果。男孩子注意到了他的目光，顺着目光和他的眼睛撞了个正着，然后对着他勾起了唇角。他的眼睛是夜空中弯弯的小月牙，唇瓣是春天的清晨在露水中盛开的桃花。

　　这个笑容足够让一个男人头脑发热，不顾一切的得到他。

　　坐在回别墅的车上，蔡徐坤还是有一种不真实感。他低头，他刚刚买下的男孩子披着他的西装外套靠在他怀里睡得很熟。5000万不是个小数目，但他居然一点也不心疼。

　　他问男孩子他的名字，男孩乖巧地回答他是“农农”，只是这样的叠字，黏黏糊糊地发音，他咀嚼了好几遍。农农很乖，知道蔡徐坤有些累，上车后也没有吵他，过了一会就安静地睡着了。

　　轿车拐进别墅大门，蔡徐坤叫醒了熟睡的农农，指着别墅给他看：“这是我家，以后也是你的家。”

　　蔡徐坤本想把农农安排在自己房间隔壁的副卧，拉着他的手想带他认认房间，谁知道刚进入房间就被一阵力道推到在大床上，接着唇瓣上就附上了温暖的触感。农农像小野兽一样啃咬着蔡徐坤的唇瓣，不得章法又急切。

　　“唔…等等！”蔡徐坤推开他，好笑的看着明明是强吻别人的那个，这孩子却先红了眼眶委屈。

　　“怎么了？”他轻声细语地询问农农。

　　“他们说，要对你这样…”农农红着脸低下头，看来是失败了。

　　“他们是谁？”

　　农农不说话，摇了摇头。蔡徐坤猜到他们应该是指这些年负责“照顾”加“调教”农农的那些人。

　　“他们还教过你什么？”蔡徐坤也不知哪来的火气，想想有别的男人触摸过农农的身体他就冒火。

　　农农拉过他的手，从自己的衬衣下摆伸进去，附上了平坦却柔软的胸膛。

　　蔡徐坤揉了几下农农的乳尖，一手把他带进怀里翻身压住，手划过流畅的腰部曲线伸进农农的胯下按揉，农农随着他的动作嘤咛两声，胯下的性器也有了抬头的趋势。

　　“他们摸过你这里吗？”蔡徐坤咬着他的耳朵问。

　　“没有。”农农轻声回答，“我的身体要保持绝对的纯洁和没有瑕疵，他们不敢的。所以…你是第一个…”

　　“好乖。”蔡徐坤松了一口气，不住地亲吻着怀里小东西的侧颈和锁骨。

　　“嗯…主人…”农农仰起天鹅一样修长的脖颈，用大腿蹭着蔡徐坤的腰。

　　“别叫我主人，叫我的名字。”

　　“坤...”虽然不知道为什么蔡徐坤不喜欢“主人”这个很能激起男人性欲的称呼，农农还是听话地喊着蔡徐坤的名字，甜腻的声音像是幼猫的猫爪挠在蔡徐坤心尖上，他觉得自己的心跳要命得快。

　　“我好怕弄伤你…宝贝。”

　　蔡徐坤解开农农的衣扣抚摸上滑腻的肌肤，这具身体看上去太脆弱了，好像他随便一碰，都会让他的宝贝受伤。

　　“不会的…他们给我，吃了药…身体里面，也自己涂了。”农农喘息着，脸上是不自然的潮红，话不成句却足以让蔡徐坤疯狂，“所以…快点操我。”

　　蔡徐坤想，他真不是人，竟然欺负一个被下了药的男孩子。但是他要是不做，岂不是不是男人？

　　他输了，他大脑里最后一根弦彻底断了。  
　  
　　蔡徐坤扯下农农的内裤，握住弹出来的粉色肉棒，亲了亲顶端的小口，满意地听到了敏感的小东西发出一声闷哼。

　　他掰开农农肉乎乎的大腿根，想要顺着会阴探索农农的后穴，却突然愣住了。

　　农农的性器下面，长着两片湿漉漉的花瓣，包裹着不应该出现在男孩子身上的秘密花园。沾了淫水的贝肉颤抖着，没有被任何人触碰就已经湿的不像话。蔡徐坤伸出手指触碰穴口，只是在阴唇上轻轻摸了一下，就沾了一手淫水，微微撑开两瓣还可以看到里面殷红的穴肉，他明白了，这是一个本应属于女孩子的花穴。

　　他也明白了农农身上需要他探索的“神秘的秘密”是什么了——这个尤物，他是阿波罗，亦是阿芙洛狄忒。

　　“嗯...别，别看了…”

　　隐秘的私处被蔡徐坤火热的视线直勾勾地盯着，农农脸颊顿时红得像是初熟的樱桃，拼命想要合上大腿，遮掩这羞耻的秘密。

　　可是蔡徐坤不让他如意，被下了春药的小东西那点力气根本反抗不了他，他低头亲吻农农嫩白的腿根，哄着“宝贝好漂亮”，然后舔上了微微张开的细缝，灵活的舌尖钻进未经人事的花穴戳刺着。

　　“唔嗯…等…好舒服…”从没有被触碰过的花穴突然被口交的刺激让农农忍不住叫出了声，反应过来的羞耻感让他只能咬着自己的手指压抑难耐的呻吟。

　　蔡徐坤不喜欢他咬着自己的手指，于是恶劣地更加卖力舔弄伺候着兴奋地收缩着的花穴。柔软的舌尖细致地抚慰着敏感的阴核，让农农忍不住挺起腰把自己往蔡徐坤口中送，本来是咬着手指，也不知什么时候变成了吸吮，像是渴望什么更加粗大的东西，口中的津液都顺着嘴角流了下来。

　　“喜欢吗？”偏偏在这个不上不下的时候停止了舔弄，蔡徐坤一边若有似无地用唇瓣扫过农农的腿根，一边问道。

　　“喜欢…”农农乖巧地点点头，“还要…”

　　“小色鬼…”蔡徐坤轻轻笑他，再次低下头把舌头顶进了窄小的穴道，热情的穴肉勾缠着他的舌头，紧致的程度让他完全可以想象到等会插进去是一种多致命的快感，他下身疼得要命，可是为了这瓷娃娃一样的宝贝等会不受伤，还是要让他高潮一次才行。

　　农农的呼吸逐渐变得急促，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，抓皱了身下的床单，穴道也开始了规则的痉挛。蔡徐坤收到这高潮的前兆，手指也顺势随着舌头的动作按揉红肿的阴蒂。农农已经没力气抬身去看自己下面的光景，只能听到啧啧的吸吮声，淫靡的声音充斥了自己的耳道。

　　“坤…啊…不可以啊！”

　　快感直冲大脑，农农整个身体都颤抖着，花穴深处涌出一大股淫液，冲出穴口甚至打湿了蔡徐坤的脸颊。农农的腿根处一片狼藉，蔡徐坤的津液混着他的淫水，乱七八糟流了一床单，仿佛失禁了一样。农农没有经过抚慰的肉棒，也颤抖着射在了小腹上。

　　蔡徐坤抬起头，舔了舔唇角，甜的。他买来的这个宝贝真是个小骚货，小妖精，没有几分钟就被他玩得潮吹，实在是个极品。

　　“宝贝被我的舌头操开了。”他偏偏还要把人搂紧怀里，靠着农农的耳朵说些污言秽语，接着又去吻他，把口中的津液渡给怀里虚弱的宝贝，“尝尝你的味道，好甜。”

　　农农乖顺地环住他的脖子，伸出舌尖搜刮他口腔中的气息。蔡徐坤抚摸着农农软下来的腰肢，抚摸着他挺立的乳尖，像是给一只紧张的猫咪顺毛，希望它放松下来。感到时机差不多了，蔡徐坤又一次拉开农农的大腿，这次是火热的阴茎顶端顶上了那个瑟缩的小口，试探着想要闯进去。

　　他要怀里青涩的小蜜桃，溢出最甜蜜的汁液。

　　高潮一次后，药效未减反而加强了性欲，农农勾着蔡徐坤的腰想把他往身体里面带，只感觉花穴深处麻痒难忍，必须要有什么东西进去给他止止痒才可以。

　　“农农乖，放松点…嗯…太紧了，我进不去。”

　　蔡徐坤撑着农农的大腿，却迟迟没法把自己完全送入花穴，虽然刚刚农农被自己玩得已经水液充足，但是穴道里的嫩肉是娇得很，缩得紧紧的不让他有机可乘。蔡徐坤无奈地用肉棒摩擦着外阴的阴蒂想让小娇气包放松身体，可是最后也只能送进三分之一的肉棒浅浅抽插。

　　“宝贝害怕吗？没事…不会很痛的，哥哥在这呢。让哥哥进去可以吗？会让宝贝舒服的。”蔡徐坤吻农农的额头和耳际，用低哑性感的声音哄着。

　　“哥哥，我没办法…”农农的声音带上了一丝哭腔，“哥哥全部进来吧…用力操我…里面好痒，要哥哥狠狠地…”

　　蔡徐坤听了这样的鼓励哪里忍得了，一狠心用了几分力气，整根阴茎就强行顶进了狭窄花穴的最深处。农农的小穴本就比普通的女性还要窄小，如今被强行破开，小腹上都显出了蔡徐坤的形状，他尖叫了一声仰起脖颈，巨大的痛苦夹杂着被填满的快感，让他快要窒息。

　　“哈啊…啊…好痛…”农农的身体僵硬了一下，蔡徐坤心疼地从他的侧颈一路吻到锁骨，再向下含住了肿胀的乳尖吮吸，另一只手也揉捏起软软的乳肉。

　　蔡徐坤看他实在痛的不行，只怕自己把稚嫩的花苞破出了血，伸下去手指捻了一圈，并没有血液，倒是触了一手湿润的黏液，就是那么疼这个小尤物还在出水，真欠干。

　　他停住不动，耐心地抚慰农农全身上下其他敏感点，等待他适应过来这种撕裂的疼痛。可是蔡徐坤不知道，他这种行为却是更加磨人了。

　　农农的穴道被灌了春药，虽然免不了开苞的疼痛，但是却能让他适应的极快。在蔡徐坤插入半分钟内，痛感就消失了大半，取而代之的是难以忍受的酥麻。真正被大肉棒满足后，小穴食髓知味，那还能轻易满足，饥渴地溢出水儿来，就为了让蔡徐坤的肉棒可以肆意抽插。

　　“坤…”农农小声叫蔡徐坤，“农农不疼了…你动一动好吗？插…插一插…”

　　蔡徐坤咬了一口农农的乳尖，按着农农的细腰缓缓抽插了两下。穴道里滑腻得很，也把他吸得欲仙欲死。

　　“唔…啊啊啊…还要快一点…”

　　“小骚货...”蔡徐坤要被他磨死了，也顾不上什么心疼怜惜，直接大开大合地抽插起来。又粗又长的鸡巴插的小骚穴酸酸涨涨地喷出水来浇在上头，还会紧紧包裹着蔡徐坤不让他离开。

　　农农换了个姿势趴在软软的床垫上，腰肢顺从地塌下去，只撅着小屁股迎合蔡徐坤更加深入的操弄。这个姿势让他得到的快感更加明显，晶晶亮亮的水液也更加淫靡地顺着大腿流了下来。蔡徐坤扒开他的臀瓣狠狠操他的骚穴，穴肉外翻了也毫不怜惜，髋骨撞到嫩肉的啪啪声不绝于耳，每每撞到一下，农农就发出一声惊慌的娇喘。

　　“宝贝…呼…你怎么这么骚这么敏感…嗯？”

　　蔡徐坤像是真的在质问他，问一句还要在肉肉的臀瓣上招呼一巴掌，把臀肉打得翻起一阵浪，委委屈屈地泛着红印。

　　“啊啊…别打…”带着哭腔的小奶音哼哼唧唧地撒着娇。

　　“打你就夹的更紧，流水流得更开心了，还让我别打？”虽然这么说，但蔡徐坤还是心疼地揉了揉红肿的臀瓣。

　　他遇到农农真的变成了矛盾集合体，面对这精致脆弱的身体一边想疼惜，一边又有着压抑不了想要在上面留下自己的痕迹的冲动。一边想像哄宝贝一样给他极致温柔的性爱，一边想用阴茎捅穿他，玩坏他，让他只能看着自己，因为自己在痛苦中高潮。

　　“坤…把我玩坏没关系的…我本来就是哥哥的东西啊…呜...操到了嗯啊啊啊好舒服…”

　　像是感应到蔡徐坤的纠结，农农转过头对他勾起唇角，主动摆动臀部套弄着粗硬的肉棒，在蔡徐坤的肉棒顶到骚点的时候惊喘一声软了腰。蔡徐坤被他骚浪的话语和动作勾的红了眼，找准了让他疯狂的那块软肉就是不停地顶撞，烙铁一样的肉棒几乎要把穴道烫穿，进进出出之间带出的淫液把两个人的下体都染的泥泞不堪。

　　农农的小穴本就敏感，被蔡徐坤不知轻重地干到了红肿外翻，里面淫乱的g点还不断被狠狠碾过，他迷迷糊糊地抚着小腹上蔡徐坤的形状，快感太多让他下半身都要失去知觉，全部由蔡徐坤掌控。

　　酥酥麻麻的奇异快感顺着脊柱攀升上来，农农惊慌地喘息着，想要抓住蔡徐坤的手。蔡徐坤会意地亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，从后面和他十指相扣压在床上，身下顺着农农这股痉挛的劲顶到了最深处，撬开了紧闭的宫口，极致的紧致让他头皮发麻，身下的宝贝也是被操到了最敏感的地方，哭着喊他的名字。农农不过是被他调教到的第二次高潮，对于这种事情还不熟悉，这样被操开了子宫的快感，让他快要疯狂了。

　 “宝贝…我射到里面可以吗？宝贝把我紧紧夹住了…要我射到里面呢。”　

　　蔡徐坤不是说着玩玩，他是真的感觉自己钉在了里面，两个人就像融化在一起，没法分开了。

　　农农呜咽着点点头，他的平台期短，被蔡徐坤又发狠磨了两下就哭叫着高潮了，堵不住的淫水都从交合处挤了出来，蔡徐坤借着这滑腻的润滑次次顶到子宫口，最后在农农的抽搐中把浓稠的精液都灌进了那个小小的子宫。

　　农农精疲力尽地任由蔡徐坤摆弄，蔡徐坤把他抱紧怀里，抬起他的大腿抽出自己半软的性器。透明的淫液混合着浊白涌出来一部分，但他相信许多精液都被农农的小子宫吃了下去。

　　蔡徐坤揉着农农平坦柔软的小腹笑：“农农会不会怀孕呢，吃了这么多。”

　　农农摇摇头，医生说他这副女性的性器官发育是不完整的，所以也没法排卵，自然谈不上怀孕了。

　　“或许我再多射进去一点，把里面灌的满满的，农农就会怀上了呢？”蔡徐坤故意贴着他的耳朵这么讲。

　　农农到底还是不习惯这样孟浪的话语，酣畅淋漓的性爱结束，春药药效没了大半，只觉得羞耻极了，红着脸往蔡徐坤怀里钻。

　　蔡徐坤笑着搂住投怀送抱的小嗲精，轻柔地抚摸着他带着薄汗的身体，亲吻他有些冰凉的额头。

　　第二天农农起床不出意料的浑身酸痛，坐在蔡徐坤大腿上把软绵绵的胳膊搭在哥哥肩膀上让哥哥上药。蔡徐坤把冰冰凉凉的消肿药用手指送进红肿的穴道，为了抹匀还要仔细抠挖抽插，这么没几分钟两个人又是呼吸急促地起了火。

　　肉乎乎的小屁股蹭着勃起的肉棒，但又不能插进去给被玩伤的小穴火上浇油，蔡徐坤只能脱了两个人下身的衣物，把肉棒埋在小妖精股缝里摩擦，虽然是隔靴搔痒，但也聊胜于无。  
　　

　　“嗯...哼嗯...”

　　听着农农细软的像是小奶猫一样的呻吟，蔡徐坤口干舌燥，手指不安分地摸到昨晚没有开苞的后穴，抚摸着穴口的褶皱。农农的身体颤抖了一下，不安地躲避着蔡徐坤的手指。

　　“农农要试试这里吗？也会很爽的…宝贝。”

　　蔡徐坤的肉棒还在他的腿根摩擦，两个人兴奋的阴茎时不时撞在一起，这种让人飘飘然的刺激感麻痹了农农的大脑，让他无暇顾及蔡徐坤手上的动作。

　　“那哥哥轻一点…唔…”

　　农农明明紧张的不行却还是努力接纳自己的样子让蔡徐坤心里软成一片，他收回自己的手指，到底也没办法对这个小娇气包禽兽起来。等农农恢复得好一点，自然会清楚地知道并且记住用后穴高潮是什么感觉。

　　“不欺负宝贝了，来。”

　　蔡徐坤拍拍农农的小屁股，后者就乖巧地半跪在地上，面前是蓄势待发的肉棒。

　　他抚摸着农农白皙滑嫩的脸颊，手指滑到粉嫩的唇瓣处揉了揉，农农冲他眨了眨眼睛，张口把修长的手指含进温热的口腔。

　　灵活的小舌头挑逗着蔡徐坤的指腹，他眼神一暗，深知这是无声的勾引。

　　以至于后来在那张勾人的小嘴和软绵绵的手心里释放了三次，蔡徐坤才草草罢休，放精疲力竭的农农去休息。看着床上蜷缩着睡得像只餍足的猫咪一样的小宝贝，蔡徐坤心想他这次真的栽了，但是栽的心甘情愿。  
　　  
　　而且，这是他一个人的小尤物，他至高无上的宝贝，谁也抢不走。


End file.
